


Arms of an Angel

by winter_scldier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_scldier/pseuds/winter_scldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak are two collage students at the beginning of World War II. Being of age, the two, along with a majority of their friends, are drafted in the war, and set to fight during the Invasion on Normandy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It all started halfway through the day on December 7, 1941. The professor of popular Dean Winchester, and quiet Castiel Novak, got a message from the chancellor that students were set to return to their dorms, after the bombing of Pearl Harbor. 

Cas remembered shoving past his fellow classmates as he quickly tried to get back the the dorm rooms. He saw his friends from other classes look at each other confused and flustered as they separated into their rooms. Professors were constantly yelling at people to lock their doors and not leave unless ordered too.

Cas and Dean hardly talked even though they had been room mates for around six months, but today was different. Dean had been acting very strange and nervous when Cas walked in. He was pacing around the room and mumbling about the war. It wasn't until Cas said something that startled Dean back into reality. 

"Damnit Cas," he stuttered. "You can't just sneak up on my. Especially at a time like this!"

"Dean what's going on?" asked Cas, beginning to get scared. Dean sighed and sat on his bed and placed his head in his hands. 

"Think about it Cas," he started. "We just entered the war, and we're both twenty. We're going to be drafted..."


	2. Chapter 2

It was about three weeks later that the university's chancellor called all of the men in Cas and Dean's age group down to the gymnasium, where soldiers were waiting.

Dean mumbled to Cas nervously that this was it, and that he had been right. Few by few people were called down to get tested for their physical ability and prior military and gun knowledge. 

While Dean and Cas waited to be called they found themselves holding hands. Normally they would've been made fun of, but everybody was too scared to notice. 

Cas was almost certain that he wouldn't get put into a dangerous position. He knew he wasn't that fit, and even though he'd had experience with guns, it wasn't that much, right? He wouldn't know until three days later when they would have the sections posted up outside the gymnasium.

Cas went first and surprisingly, Dean struggled letting go of him. Dean knew he didn't know really anything about guns, but he was one of the most fit people in the whole university. Meaning that he would probably drafted to a higher position. He figured that Cas wouldn't be drafted because he wasn't fit. But Dean didn't know that Cas had actually been trained to use guns from the time he was ten years old.

Finally the day came when the squads were posted. To everyone's surprise, the two friends had been put in the same squad as Private Winchester and Sergeant Novak. Cas didn't remember much more about that morning other than the fact that he sat crying in his dorm. He knew that his knowledge of firearms had put him in this high and dangerous position. He didn't think there was anyway he was going to make it.


	3. Chapter 3

A letter had been sent out to the families of the boys drafted into the battle, but that didn't mean much to Cas or Dean. They went to training knowing that the only motivation they had to return was each other. Dean felt bad that while he underwent arms training Cas was stuck with physical training. He knew that Cas would, even with all of his knowledge of guns wouldn't save him.

Cas did surprisingly well with training, which would probably save his life. In fact, he was ready for battle weeks before all the others. The captain put Cas in charge of helping some of the private's with arms training.

They had gone through months of training and disasters until the day came. The boys had been doomed to fight on the attack on Normandy.


	4. Chapter 4

The boys had fallen asleep that night holding each other and crying. All of the training they had gone through in the past months had worn them out and they wanted nothing more than to just end it all. They had seen their friends die when they were discovered practicing for what would be their final battle. 

They remembered standing in formation, ready to board the boats. Cas towards the back, Dean towards the front. Cas had done all he could to have Dean put in the back with him, but all the answered was:

"He's just a private. You're a sergeant. You're more valuable than him."

Cas had been so angry that day that he almost got himself kicked out. But they needed his skills out on the field. There was no way they were taking him out of the fight. 

The air was surprisingly cold for June, but nobody put much thought into that. All they could see above the high walls of the boat was the grey fog that surrounded them. The only thing they could hear was the waves crashing against sides of the boat, and the occasional prayer or vomit from the soldiers around them. The air smelled of salt and the vile that had been vomited up by the others.

Cas remembered looking at Dean the whole ride, praying that he would be ok. Sometimes Dean would look back with signs that he'd been crying. It wasn't until after that, that Cas had realized he had also been sobbing. He suddenly felt overwhelming dread and loneliness fill him as they got closer to the beach. 

He knew that no matter how much training any of them had gone through,

None of them were ready for what would happen when the doors of the boats went down.


	5. Chapter 5

Cas remembered hearing the doors fall into the sound before the enemy immediately started firing. He remembered seeing people he knew, and cared about falling dead before him on the boat. He remembered locking eyes with Dean before a grenade went off only thirty feet from the boat. Cas remembered watching Dean getting flung onto the ground by the force of the blast. He remembered shouting his name before diving into the water to avoid the bullets coming into the boat. He remembered trying to navigate through the corpses and blood as he tried to get to the shore. 

As he swam, he recognized the faces of some of the friends he had seen just as flustered as he had been on the day they had been evacuated back to their dorms. He saw their faces, he saw their wounds, he saw the blood. He came to the surface soaked with both blood and water. His soul mission was to find the person he loved more than anyone else he had ever loved.

He saw Dean's unconscious body lying face down in the sand. He screamed for him, but he couldn't even hear himself over the screaming and explosions. He ran over to the body of his friend and dragged him to the safest place he could. He remembered sobbing as he lied next to him trying to stay low. He remembered grabbing his hand and kissing it, gently whispering that he loved him. 

Then he blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.

Cas remembered waking up in a hospital, his first thought was to find Dean. He didn't notice the extreme pain in legs from where he had been shot multiple times. He asked every nurse, "where is Private Dean Winchester?" but none of them ever answered. Until someone finally did. 

He remembered asking his doctor if he had seen Dean. That's when he learned that the first grenade had gone off that flung Dean to the ground, the landing had broken his neck. He died not long afterword.

Cas remembered all feeling drain from his body. All he could think about how he had thought his friend was alive all this time, and that he should've done something. He couldn't get the image of Dean's lifeless body out of his mind. 

He remembered getting the option of going back to the university or go home. He decided to go back to the university, where a few months later, they diagnosed him with depression. He remembered still being in a wheelchair when he would visit Dean's grave after the war. How he would always bring flowers and tell him all that he had missed in the world sense he had left. Sometimes he would just sit there for hours crying until he couldn't cry anymore. 

But the last thing that former Sargent Castiel Novak, survivor or the Attack on Normandy, would remember, is being thirty years old on June 6th, 1951, when he hung himself in his apartment.


End file.
